Punish Me brother DajYaz ONESHOT
by animefan4545
Summary: Yazoo is caught sleeping on his guard duty in the flrest one day by Kadaj. Kadaj sees another way to punish his older brother instead of the usual beating. What can Yazoo do when these new feelings take over his body? Caused by his younger brother no less


Yazoo sighed lazily, Kadaj had sent him to be on guard while HE slept through the night. To him it was unfair. So he looked around to make sure his younger brother was nowhere in sight, and laid against a tree to slowly drift asleep. He stifled a yawn and stretched when he woke back up, to find that it was still dark our -to his relief.  
as if he'd been told by the wind itself, a second later Kadaj stormed up to his older brother; glaring at him like Yazoo had given mother away to be destroyed. 'oh shit...'

Kadaj lifted his older brother up by his leather jumpsuit and glared at him some more, "what the fuck do you think you were doing?" Yazoo shook his head in hopes his lie would work, "nothing! I was doing as you instructed." Kadaj's glared toned down a bit, but he was still suspicious. "What position is Loz sleeping in?" Yazoo blinked, how was he going to answer this? "In his usual one, with his thumb in his mouth." Kadaj blinked, and nodded as he released his older brother form his grasp. "Good. Now don't fall asleep, again, alright?" Yazoo nodded, "I won't fall asleep again, bro-" oh shit...

Kadaj pointed to Yazoo accusingly and shouted, "AHA! I KNEW IT!" Yazoo ducked down just in time to avoid a harsh blow to the cheek from Kadaj, jumping up into the trees, panting. "What was that for?!" "for sleeping on the job!"  
Kadaj jumped onto the tree branch & glared so harshly that Yazoo backed up into the trunk of the tree subconsciously. "Now. for your punishment"

Yazoo gulped, wondering what kind of torture he'd have to endure this time. But was caught of guard when his brother wrapped his arms around Yazoo's neck, gently pulling him down so they were only an inch or so apart. "Wh-what are you doing Kadaj?" Kadaj made a soft "shhhh" sound to keep the older ( and now confused) brother quiet, "We don't want to wake up Loz."

Yazoo nodded, unsure of what sort of trick this was. Kadaj smiled sweetly -and scared the living shit out of Yazoo- and pulled his brother into a kiss. Yazoo could feel the heat rise up in his pale cheeks as he tried to pry Kadaj away. Kadaj pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "what's with you?"  
Yazoo panted a bit, "what's with YOU?" Kadaj merely smiled in his usual sadistic way & pulled Yazoo clear off the branch, sending his crashing down into a lake a little ways away. Yazoo coughed up water as he resurfaced and glared at Kadaj. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Kadaj grinned & motioned for him to get out of the water. Yazoo raised an eyebrow & did as told, only to be pushed down onto the ground (face-down) harshly. Kadaj sat on his brother shortly after, feeling Yazoo start to shiver from the extreme temp. "Awe, what's the matter? Cold?" Yazoo only managed to nod as his brother grinned. "Well... we'll have to warm you up now won't we?" Kadaj mused in a more or less seductive tone. Yazoo's cheeks reddened again as he struggled to flip over, and when he did Kadaj's face was an inch away from his again. Yazoo struggled even though Kadaj wouldn't budge, moving a hand up to where Yazoo's zipper stopped just under his chin --and unzipped it to where Loz would normally have his zipped up. "I think this suits you more..." Kadaj leaned down a bit & licked the tender wet skin of his brother's neck, and sent a wave of shivers down Yazoo's spine. 'w-what's Kadaj doing!?'

Kadaj smiled and slipped a hand under the nape of the zipper, and caressed Yazoo's cold nipple with two fingers lovingly. Yazoo bit his lip and took a tight hold of his brother's forearms, pushing him away. "Stop it. whatever you plan on doing, Kadaj, don't do it-" He was cut off when Kadaj pressed himself back down again & captured Yazoo's lips in a fiery kiss. Yazoo tried to pry his younger brother off him, but it was no use. Kadaj wrapped his other arm around Yazoo's waist & started to grind his hips against the older brother's.Kadaj moaned into Yazoo's mouth, getting highly turned on from his brother's struggles. 'k-kadaj stop!' Yazoo held back a low groan as he felt that same hand slide down over his stomach slowly, almost too slowly. Kadaj broke the kiss and panted for air, "Damn Yazoo..." Yazoo blushed & let out a moan when he felt his brother's hardness against his own pelvis. This made Kadaj smirk a little & grind himself against the older sibling more. "Oh... K-kadaj stop... please..." Yazoo managed to moan out between gasps & pants. Kadaj groaned a bit & attacked Yazoo's now bare neck. "oh..." Yazoo panted out, holding now onto his brother's back tightly to press himself closer to Kadaj. He smiled & unzipped is own leather suit the entire way down, Yazoo ripping it off Kadaj's shoulders & throwing it somewhere.

Kadaj groaned & tilted his head back when he felt Yazoo's lips melt onto his own chest hurriedly. Yazoo moaned in want & need for his brother to continue his 'punishment'. Which Kadaj was happy to oblige. Kadaj took a firm grip on Yazoo's soft mane of hair & pulled his head back, biting & sucking on his neck sending waves of pleasure through the other brother and causing him to moan out again.

"Oh Kadaj..." Kadaj stripped Yazoo of his leather overcoat & rolled so they were laying across it. after all the ground was much too hard for what he had planned. Kadaj let out a groan when Yazoo ground his hips back forcefully & shoved his right -now ungloved- hand down the front of them. Yazoo groaned when he felt his brother's hardness grow a bit. "Yazoo." "hm?" "Loose the pants. now." Yazoo felt himself blush again as his brother didn't even wait; Kadaj practically ripped the pants off his older brother & pulled off his own to reveal his hardness. "o-oh..." He blushed yet again when he glanced downwards to his brother, Kadaj smirked & grinded his naked hardness against Yazoo's. Yazoo groaned rather loudly, but was caught in the middle of it be Kadaj's lips yet again. He wrapped his arms around Kadaj's neck & groaned as his tongue battled his brother's fiercely. Kadaj flipped Yazoo over, so he was laying face-down against the ground (or rather his jacket), and kissed all over his back. Yazoo held tightly onto the leather garment as he felt his brother caress his entrance slowly, and moaned out Kadaj's name.

Kadaj smirked a bit more & shoved his two fingers into the older brother, earning a shiver & a whimper from him at the same time. He leaned over Yazoo's back & kissed the back of his neck. "Does it hurt?" he whispered sweetly into his brother's ear, Yazoo nodded his head a bit as a reply. He cooed even more sweetly, "Don't worry. it'll feel better in a moment."

Yazoo managed a nod & his blush grew much darker when he felt his brother's fingers move around inside him, and moaned out again. Kadaj smiled & licked his brother's ear, thrusting his fingers a bit & stretching Yazoo out little by little.

"Ready?" Yazoo nodded again as Kadaj pulled his fingers out of him, and prepared form something else that shoved into him much harder than before. He winced & bit his lip as Kadaj let out a contained moan, soon the pain left his body & he was moaning for more as Kadaj thrust into him more. "More... please Kadaj!" Kadaj groaned in reply & pushed himself into Yazoo much harder & deeper than before. Yazoo's arms gave out as he let out an almost scream-like moan, feeling his release sp? D: spill out onto his coat below him.

Kadaj panted out as he pulled himself out of his brother, and heard a disappointed whimper from the man below him before he turned him over; looking down at his brother's heated expression for a moment. "K-kadaj... please..." Yazoo moaned out his plead loudly. Kadaj placed both of his hands onto Yazoo's chest & lowered himself down over Yazoo's erection slowly to make sure he didn't hurt himself too much in the process. Yazoo moaned again & took a tight grip on Kadaj's ass, thrusting him downward onto him. Kadaj tilted his head back & yelped out in both pleasure & pain.Soon Kadaj's pain too was gone, & he rocked his hips to the sides for a bit, as Yazoo bucked his hips further into his younger brother. Kadaj moaned & arched his back as Yazoo sit up, shoving Kadaj against a nearby tree & thrusting up into him at an almost inhuman pace. Kadaj wrapped his legs around Yazoo's waist & soon came all over the two's stomachs. Yazoo felt his legs give way as he came inside his brother hard & fast, earning a scream from him as he groaned out at the same time. Kadaj pulled Yazoo into a heated kiss & Yazoo somehow managed to lay the two of them back onto either his or Kadaj's leather coats, he didn't really care which.

Kadaj laid on top of him partway, kissing his chest gently as Yazoo wrapped his arm around Kadaj protectively, the two shared another passionate kiss & looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Yazoo kissed Kadaj yet again & whispered, "I love you brother..." Kadaj moaned a bit & pulled himself more against his brother, saying "I love you too..." before the two fell asleep.

The next morning Yazoo woke up, still laying on one of the leather coats with Kadaj asleep quietly. He smiled & kissed his brother's forehead. "You should punish me more often..."

the end


End file.
